Orgullo
Orgullo (オルグレオ Orugureo) also known as Orgulho is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” dôji seated below Vice. Appearance A scarlet-theme dôji, Orgullo is a robot of enormous physical proportions in both height and build, even by the standards of the other dôjis. He has harsh facial features consisting of long orange hair, roughly styled and accentuated by evident sideburns, and red, horn-like transparent visors that rest just above either of his eyebrows. Unlike most dôjis' pale skin-tones, Orgullo has a dark skin-tone, and has dark, narrow eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a dark green torn, sleeveless waistcoat, left open and descending far below his actual waistline, with three tomoe on the back. A white divided hakama (umanori), that is embroidered with a red cloud pattern and tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of orange fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, it is embellished with the white image of an angular representation that resembles the face of a Koma (lion-dog) near the base. Outwardly, two large, orange mechanical and angular gauntlets, each with three interlocking protrusions running along the exterior of the arm sections and ornate leaves patterns, belies the fact that he isn't human. In his human form, Orgullo looks noticeably tame, as he supposed to be acting as Akira's assistant. He wears a dark suit with glasses, and his hair seems to have lost its wild appearance. Robot Crest After preforming the Pledge Ritual with his master, Orgullo's robot crest (Karakuri Mon), appears upon the underside of the person's right forearm, taking the form of five diamond-like swirls arranged in a way that creates a star in between them. The five swirls somewhat resemble flame embers, further showing his fire-attributed powers. Personality Being the embodiment of pride, Orgullo is very arrogant and looks down on others, preferring to use brute force for even the most trivial situations. He seemingly favors displaying it in only it's most superficial expression, demonstrated when he openly comments that the good dôji were all "weak" after successfully capturing Sophia. Despite his arrogance and rough personality, he demonstrate a fear towards Vice and has calm demeanor outside of battle. Orgullo also civil towards his fellow evil dôji and shown to be quite understanding about Jealous's desire to have Yamato Agari as his master, even though he knows it was something Jealous couldn't have. However, Orgullo shows little understanding how society works, and holds a simplistic belief that power allow one to do whatever they want without order. Due to his master's fame, Orgullo dedicating himself to learning about society, but his brutish behavior makes himself looks suspicious to others. Relationships Akira Hidaka Akira is an 18-year-old professional golfer and has been the master of Orgullo through out the 21st century. Orgullo gets along with his master quite well, but his lack of delicacy in public and little understanding of society causes his master trouble. He acts as Akira's assistant and bodyguard as a cover in human form, and even drives him around the city. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Orgullo into a human, Orgullo and Akira continues to stay and live together. Abilities As Orgullo is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Due to the enormity of his physical constitution in comparison to the majority of the Karakuri Dôji, he is easily capable of crushing the heads of other dôji with just his bare hands alone, as he demonstrated with Sophia. Raging Flames Orgullo's Noh power allows him create fire from his hands. He boasts that it can burn anything in its path, whether it be dôji or human. However, Orgullo doesn't have very good control of the flames, therefore he can't use it very effectively. ICON Demon Orgullo Demon Orgullo is a full body Level 2 ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Orgullo's form, while integrating Akira into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Orgullo. The ICON is large and bulky, with thick armor covering his legs and arms. His face is greatly sunken in his helmet-head, which is much smaller than the rest of his body and has two gauntlets that are similar to his gauntlets in his original form. The ICON has two large spikes protruding from his back, the feet are flat and triangular-shape, and he wears a dark sash over his lower section. *'Flame Koma': Orgullo can produced a burst flames from his left gauntlet. *'Serious Flame Koma': More powerful than "Flame Koma", Orgullo uses both of his gauntlets to create a swirling vortex of fire. Akira Demon Orgullo Akira Demon Orgullo is a full body Level 2 ICON transformation that alters Orgullo's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher, unlocking his most powerful form. This ICON has more pronounced Koma motif and gains larger and bulkier armor than his normal ICON. The torso and back area of the ICON resembles a lion with a large, spiky mane and the upward teeth-like armament on the lower half gives an appearance of a lower jaw. The gauntlets retains the same design, but the right gauntlet has spike protrusions. the leg armor on is more form-fitting and his feet is thicker and has a different design with a split toe tip. Like Orgullo's basic ICON form, his head much smaller than the rest of the body and wears a dark sash on his lower section. When combined with his allies, Akira Demon Orgullo forms the back area for Villainy Demon Vice Back From The Dark. File:Demon_Orgullo.jpg|Demon Orgullo File:Akira_Demon_Orgullo.png|Akira Demon Orgullo Quotes *(To Musashi Murayama) "Oh? Maybe you guys are just too weak." *(To Akira) "For someone with a great public reputation, you sure are evil! I'm proud to be your Dôji, Akira!" *(To Akira) "Only power makes that possible. That solves everything." Trivia * His Viz translation name, "Orgullo" is Spanish for pride and "Orgulho" is Portuguese for pride. * Orgullo's abilities' designs and names are themed after Koma (Lion-dogs), and he is also associated with the celestial planet Mars. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji